creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spoopmester667
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the It came page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 04:39, December 3, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:45, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Story Your story was deleted because it failed to meet the bare minimum of our quality standards. As there are dozens upon dozens of errors here, so I'd like to apologize for not making a complete list as there are quite a bit so I'm likely to overlook something while compiling everything. Capitalization: You fail to capitalize "I" properly. " i need to talk to Riley"", "but i was wrong.", "im gonna kill the next person i see", etc. There are numerous other issues like this throughout your story where you improperly capitalize a word or forget to capitalize a proper noun. Punctuation: You forget to use apostrophes in contractions and to indicate possessive words. "im (I'm) gonna kill the next person i see", " I went too my friend(')s house to stay the night.", "I went to my parents room they were sobbing Then I went to my brothers room and i saw him hanging there.", etc. There are also a number of instances where you don't properly punctuate sentences. Spelling: "About a year ago my brotherd found this weird doll", " I did not think of much but until my brother was actting strange.", "Every time he came home he said that "ll (I'll) be back i need to talk to Riley"", etc. There are a number of other errors like this throughout your story. Wording: "I thought it was imaginary friend", " I went too (to) my friends house to stay the night.", "I turned so pale like paper, I ran to my room and saw myself stabed on the chest and back.", ""wecome to hell you came your gone"", etc. I would suggest proof-reading your story as there are a lot of other instances here. Story issues: The story is incredibly rushed and nonsensical in sections. "I turned so pale like paper, I ran to my room and saw myself stated (stabbed) on the chest and back." The protagonist proceeds to carry out without either acknowledging the hallucination or the fact that they were stabbed. Story issues cont. There are a massive amount of issues here so I'm not going to dwell too much on the story. Instead I will mention that I was unable to find a single sentence without a mechanical issue of some sort. I am going to strongly suggest getting someone to help you proof-read or submitting your story to the writer's workshop. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:14, December 4, 2017 (UTC)